Heart of Fire
by Kala Fett
Summary: Hey. I'm back with another KP fic! A R/K this time! For qtloveskittles!


Heart of Fire

By

The Vipress

The_vipress@hotmail.com

Pairing: Ron/Kim (Yeah, I know. Overdone, but I promised Kim Stoppable.)  
Genre: Romance

Chapters: 1 for now, possibly more after I finish** Legacy**, my Zelda fic.

Disclaimer: the TV series Kim Possible belongs to Disney.  I own nothing except for Mr. Moody.

Rating: G all the way!  
Archives: Yes, so long as I know where it's going.

Feedback. Yes please :).

Author's Notes: Hey, The Vipress here with a new fic. I know, what about **Legacy!? I'm currently having Ch 2 beta'd, so bear with me. Anyway, here's a fic for Kim Stoppable. Told you I'd do it. By the way, After Legacy I'm considering doing another R/S fic. Think I should? Drop me a line if you think so. Flames will be used to warm my toes:) .**

Dedicated to: Kim Stoppable, this one's for you chica. :)

*****

Ron stumbled out of bed, gasping for air. He looked around frantically for his friend, Rufus. 

"Rufus, hey buddy, wake up." Ron said, gently shaking his small friend awake.

"Wuh?" Rufus mumbled, blinking rapidly to focus on Ron's face. 

"Sorry, I had a nightmare," Ron said sheepishly. 

Rufus climbed onto Ron's shoulder and patted his cheek before burrowing back into his bed.

Ron sighed as he climbed back into bed, trying to make himself comfortable.

He laid his head onto the pillow and closed his eyes, trying to make the horrible images go away.

His best friend, Kim Possible. Killed by a laser blast from his own hand.

Impossible.

He would never hurt Kim. He cared about her too much to do that.  
As he did so many times before, he started to think about exactly _how much he cared for her. He would never say it to her face, but he was in love with her._

The voice inside his head snorted.

_Nice one, Ronnie. You're in love with a girl who doesn't even know you exist. Well, romantically anyway. Mr. Einstein, that's your new name._

"Shut up. You don't know she doesn't like me that way," Ron grumbled, turning on his side.

_Ooohhh..Ronnie talked back. Face it, Ronnie, look at you. You aren't exactly Josh Mankey, now are you?_

Ugh. Josh Mankey.  
Ron forgot about him.

He wished Kim would take a good look at Josh. Not his looks, but his personality.

Ron sighed as he realized it would take a while for him to fall asleep.

It was going to be a long night.

*****

Ron walked next to Kim as they strolled to her locker, Kim talking avidly about their last mission, Ron just watching her.  He sighed inwardly

_She's so beautiful. And she doesn't even know I how I feel._

His thoughts were interrupted by Kim yelling his name.  
"Ron…Ron..RON! Are you listening to me!?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry Kim. I was just thinking about something."

Ron stared down at the floor, trying to look anywhere except at Kim.

Kim reached over and tilted his chin up to look at him.

"Ron, I've been worried about you lately. You're not yourself."

Ron grimaced at the tone of her voice. He fought to keep his tone neutral.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Ron said.

"Ron, tell me what's wrong," Kim said, her eyes smooth and glassy.

"There's nothing wrong," Ron said, his tone sharper this time.

"You're lying," Kim's voice steadily rose, until she was shouting at him.

Again.

In front of their peers.

"I SAID DROP IT!" He screamed at her, dashing down the hall to his first class, the only one he didn't share with Kim.

Kim just watched him go, a pained expression on her face.

*****

 All through first period, Ron thought of the earlier scene. He grew more and more broody and depressed until all he could think about was the fact that he had yelled at Kim. He hated himself for hurting her. She had only wanted to help, after all. As the bell rang for second period, Ron gathered up his things slowly and was just about to walk out the door when Mr. Moody, his English teacher, called him to his desk.   
"Ronald, I noticed you weren't paying attention in my class," Mr. Moody said, his bright blue eyes twinkling.   
"Sorry, Mr. Moody. I got…distracted," Ron mumbled, blushing.

"By any chance is this distraction a cheerleader with red hair," Mr. Moody said, a grin forming on his plump face.

"Guh,"was all Ron managed to say.

"What was that, Ronald?" Mr. Moody said, brushing what little hair he had left out of his eyes.

"I said yes, Mr. Moody," Ron's blush traveled down to his neck now.

"Ah..well, I suggest you tell her how you feel, and soon, or your grade will start to suffer," Mr. Moody said, becoming serious.

"Yes sir," Ron said, as he looked at the ground.

_Well, Ronnie, are you going to tell her?_

Yes. 

He would.

*****

Ron walked toward his next class nervously. Kim had not met him at his locker like she usually did, so he figured she was mad at him. He didn't blame her.

He walked toward Steve Barkin's room when Kim rounded the corner he had turned only a moment ago.

Was she following him?  
No way.

Kim dashed to meet him.

"Ron, can I talk to you for a minute?" Kim said, not meeting his eyes.

"We're going to be late," Ron said softly.  
"So?" Kim said softly.

"Good point," Ron said, a small smile forming on his face.

"What do you want to talk to me about," Ron asked.

"Ron….I have…feelings for someone,"  
Ron's heart dropped to his feet.

"F..feelings," Ron repeated hollowly.

"Y-yes…for someone close to me," Kim said shyly.

"Is it Josh?" Ron asked.   
"No." Kim replied.

"Wade?" Ron tried.  
"Nope." Kim responded.  
"Bonnie?" Ron guessed.  
"RON!" Kim yelled, embarrassed and annoyed.

"What!?" Ron grinned.

"It's…it's you."

"What?"

"I love you, Ron Stoppable," Kim said, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him passionately.

After they broke the kiss, Ron grinned.

"I love you too."

"Good."  
"Fine,"

Ron suddenly grinned.  
"What?" Kim said curiously.

"So, does that mean it isn't Bonnie?"

"RONALD STOPPABLE!" Kim yelled angrily.

"What? I wouldn't mind," Ron gave a lewd grin.

"I'm sure you wouldn't. Let's go to class,"  
Kim took Ron's hand and walked toward Barkin's class happily.

~Finis~

End Notes: Well, here it is. R & R!! And I'm also going to write a Mutant X fic in the near future after I'm done with Legacy, so look for it.  
  



End file.
